Fellowship of Strength
by bookwormcrazy
Summary: Gandalf is no more. Who will help the Fellowship? A certain green giant with a family just might help..Read and review. Give advice please!
1. A Rough Start

It was a quiet day in the kingdom of Lothlórien. If one looked up, they could see that there were clouds. But the event that had just recently happened made the day seem darker...

 _ **Frodo stood on a ledge with the rest of the Fellowship, having jumped safely from the crumbling bridge. Below him stood Gandalf , proud and confident. The Balrog was in front of him, just below the bridge the wizard was on. The creature roared fiercely as Gandalf gave it a look ."You cannot**_

 _ **pass, he said. The orcs were quiet, and the room was in a dead silence. I am a servant of the Secret Fire, and a wielder of**_

 _ **the Flame of Andor. Go back to the shadow! You cannot pass! The beast would not avail and stood still. Gandalf raised his staff. A white glow emitted from it. Aiming towards the Balrog, he started to strike. The monster raised its sword as well. They clashed, and the monster roared and got on the bridge. Frodo stared,**_

 _ **worried for the wizard. It brought out its whip, and whirled it around. The wizard raised both sword and staff, shouting, You cannot pass! The ground thundered and broke as he brought both down. The evil beast went down, but not without pulling Gandalf down too. "Gandalf! " Frodo screamed. The wizard grabbed hold of the ledge, trying to pull himself up. Casting a glance at the group, he stopped pulling himself up. Fly you fools, he muttered and let go of the ledge...**_

The fellowship were still, silently thanking the elf queen for her gifts. But that was not all she was about to give them. Her husband had told her about his idea, though it took a while for her to agree. Celebornhad written to his friend, Bruce banner about the trouble in scientist was reluctant, but after many letters, he agreed. "Now, my friends,"

Galadriel said. I have a surprise for you. Surprise? Strider asked. Yes, She said. As you know, Gandalf the Grey has fallen. Frodo cringed at the wizard's name. So, I've decided to allow these compaions to travel with you. They would like to help destroy the ring and bring peace to the land. Be mindful, though they are quite a sight to see, according to my husband. Everyone nodded at this. It is alright, you may come out now, Galadriel called.

Heavy footsteps echoed down the stairs. Oh my gosh this is gonna be awesome! A voice said. I hope its not cold, Another one said. Cause I HATE the cold! (sigh) I hope this all ends well, a voice said. Don't you worry greenie, a voice said smoothly. It'll end well. Right before the Fellowship saw them, one last voice said, I hope, just hope that these people aren't weak.

When the Fellowship and the Hulks saw each other for the first time, confusion and fear was on their minds. Now, Galadriel said. Will you be going? Yes, Strider said, a edge to his voice. We will be going now. Prepare the boats. Green giant, would you and your friends like to walk or take a boat? Uh..we'll walk, thanks, and my name's hulk, Hulk said. And so began the journey to destroy the ring, with new compaions...


	2. Evening Troubles

**Hey y'all! So sorry for the delay. So enjoy!**

It was late evening when the fellowship and the Hulks arrived in the woods, promising to meet up at midnight. lt was going to be an interesting night. Merry and Pippin were complaing about being hungry, and Aragorn was out looking for orcs that might have been watching them. Legolas had started the fire, and Gimli was nowhere to be seen. I wonder where Gimli is, Legolas said.

Maybe by the river, Boromir said, fingering his sword thoughtfully. Perhaps, the elf responded. Then he gasped. What? Boromir said. What is it? Legolas stood up quickly. Where is little one and Sam? He asked. I don't know...Boromir said. We have to find them! I'll go and stop those mons- Legolas stopped him. I'll go. You stay here.

Meanwhile, Frodo and Sam had gone off to see where the Hulks had gone. Once they did, on the way back they ran into Gimli, who apparently had been stalking one of the giants. They had been walking when the warrior fell out of a tree onto them. "Hey, watch it!" Sam whisper-yelled. We could have been caught or something! Apologies, Gimli said.

But what are you two doing out here in the first place? _I'm_ the one who was following one of the giants. When Aragorn hears this he'll- "Well, we wished to know of their whereabouts", Frodo chimed in. And we _did_ find their camp not far away, Sam said. We were just heading back when we ran into you.

"We are not far, Glimi said. Seven more steps and we'll be- he was cut off. Your small...its a wonder how the leopards don't eat you, A voice said. Gimli drew his sword. W-who are you? Frodo asked. Show yourself! Sam yelled. Just then, Legolas burst through the trees. Thank goodness I found you two...and Gimli, he said.

We were um-just wandering around, Gimli lied. Liar, the elf said. Now tell me, where _have_ you been? Don't tell Strider, Sam said. But we went out to see where the giants had elf raised a brow. Well, we better get back, He said. By the time they had gotten back, it was closer to 7:00, and pitch black.

At camp, Boromir paced, waiting for the rest of the group to come. He stopped suddenly. A hand was on his shoulder. Whipping around, he drew his sword. Easy, its just me, Aragon said. And the rest of our group, too. So after they ate, which made both Merry and Pippin happy, some of them went to sleep.

Boromir, Aragon and Gimli stayed awake to meet and agree with their giant compaions, who were nearby. Frodo, who was half asleep, heard them talking not far away. "Yes...that would work...Aragorn said quietly. You sure? Another voice said. I'm sure. We'll meet the rest of your group tomorrow, a voice said.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


End file.
